


Threes Company

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, And his boyfriends, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew has a near panic attack, Blow Jobs, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Happy Foxes, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Neil actually knows what he's doing, Neil is a slut, Vaginal Sex, but therapy is helping, cause fuck you, is2g, ish, okay its soft, pussy eating, soft, softish, submissive Kevin Day, these boys are dumb, two men one woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: Kandriel of my Puzzle Pieces series. Things get heated and Kevin wants things to go a little further. Neil is happy to oblige. Andrew is happy to watch.6/3/18 - Matt/Neil/Dan have their first time together - Matt n Dan are so attentive and spoil the Foxs' favorite (only) baby boy.





	1. These Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. I was bored and wrote smut for you. It has feelings and relatively realistic sexy times.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

“Mh… Neil… ‘Drew… So good...” Kevin moans as he’s double teamed by his boyfriends, a hand in each of their hair while Neil grinds against his hip, worshiping his chest and neck, Andrew giving him an easy paced blowjob while his hands run all over his thighs and ass. The three of them in various stages of undress on their bed - Andrew in his sweatpants and chest bare with his armbands on, Neil in his boxers and a tank top, but Kevin is completely naked. Even though this feels fantastic, he wants more.

“Feel good Kev?” Neil asks, humming as he grinds himself harder against Kevin’s hip, nipping at his earlobe and smiles when he is pulled in by his hair for a heated kiss. He runs his hand over Kevin’s chest, rolling his nipple between his fingers, sliding a hand into his black hair and feels Kevin squirm and let out a soft, almost pained whine, making him pull back. “Something wrong?”

When Kevin doesn’t immediately answer and averts his eyes, Andrew stops touching Kevin immediately, pulling away as if he is on fire, hand falling from his blond hair. With Andrew kneeling between his spread legs he echoes Neil’s concern. “Speak, Kevin,” Andrew orders.

“I…” Kevin flushes and turns red, covering his eyes with one hand.

“Kev?” Neil whispers, gently pulling his hand away from his eyes. “Did we do something wrong?” He worries his lip as Kevin keeps looking away. Kevin never keeps anything to himself when things get heated between them. In fact he is usually more vocal.

“I want to have sex,” Kevin admits softly, somehow growing redder.

Neil blinks and looks at Andrew, who stares blankly and then back to Kevin. “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind, it’s nothing,” Kevin says quickly, losing confidence, making Neil frown. This is so unlike him.

“Do you want your ass fucked?” Andrew asks blunt as ever, still not touching Kevin. The brief fear that he had done something to hurt Kevin _does not_ sit well in his stomach, heart in his throat, slowing trying to go back to normal. His cock is barely half erect now.

Kevin covers his face but nods anyway. “Yes… either of you - I don’t care who is first-” he uncovers his eyes. “But only if you want to! I mean… it would be my first time and as our trio, it would be a first, but-” Kevin’s rambling stopped by Neil’s lips on his and melts from relief. His green eyes soften and he smiles, looking up at Neil as he pulls away.

“I don’t mind,” Neil tells him, smiling back. This is his boyfriend and he loves him. He wants to make Kevin happy, make him feel good. “Unless…” he looks over at Andrew who has been silent, not panicking per se, but he looks like he’s trying to remind himself this is good - safe. That they are three consenting adults. “Do you want to, Andrew?” He asks softly, rubbing Kevin’s chest in circles.

Andrew pauses and gauges himself and decides that, even though he’s brought himself back down from that fear, hearing Kevin’s request and his concern for them, Neil’s words… He doesn’t think he’d be able to do something so intimate, that hurt him when - “No, I’ll watch.” He’s reminded why he stays with them, why he didn’t run when both Neil and Kevin simply accept that, not questioning it, knowing his history.

“Okay, ‘Drew,” he’d seen his discomfort but also sees that he’s not so much so he wants to leave. “Can you get the lube and a condom?” He asks to give him an excuse to move, knowing the basics about sex between all types of partners - Nicky had given him a very long and slightly explicit lecture about safe, healthy sex between men and how to prepare a man for anal sex. Neil had paid very close attention the second he said ‘Andrew and Kevin will appreciate you knowing what to do, make them feel safe’, without any embarrassment or nervousness.

“Mh,” Andrew nods and slides off of the bed, careful to not touch either of them and gets the required items from where Neil points to the top drawer of his dresser. “When did you buy these?” He asks, grabbing a condom and a brand new bottle of lube.

“After Nicky gave me a lecture on anal sex, I decided to get them just in case.” Neil grins up at Andrew when Kevin turns bright red and makes a noise of embarrassment while Neil settles between his open legs. He takes the offered items and sets aside the condom while opening the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. “Actually I thought I’d be the one to bottom first,” he says to Kevin.

“I expected you to be an idiot and have zero clue about any of this,” Andrew shoots back, hovering beside the bed and pulls Kevin’s hands from his face, so they can properly gauge his responses.

“Rude,” Neil pouts and reaches down to touch Kevin’s entrance, massaging his pucker and grins as Kevin gasps at the feeling. “I didn’t think Kevin would bottom at all,” he says as his index finger slowly presses inside, surprised at how little resistance there is.

“Fu-ck,” Kevin gasps and looks down at Neil, green eyes darkened with arousal and russet skin flushed from both excitement and embarrassment. “I-I tried fingering myself a few times and I- _Neil_ -” he is cut off when a second finger joins the first and immediately brushes his prostate.

“You were saying?” Andrew asks, heart rate back to normal and watching how much Kevin is enjoying what Neil is doing, he finds himself relaxing and reaches down to stroke his toned chest, thumbing his nipples before leaning down to use his mouth.

“Mhngh!” Kevin whines delightedly as Neil massages his prostate and Andrew worships his chest. “I-I- it was so good, s-so I figured being fucked would feel even better- Andrew!” Kevin’s back arches as he is swallowed whole by his blond boyfriend once more. That talented mouth of his working it’s magic and Neil’s slender fingers stretching his hole, a third added and the stretch is perfect.

“I look forward to my turn, then,” Neil grins, thrusting his fingers in and out of Kevin and watches Kevin’s expressive face with a lustful gaze over Andrew’s bobbing head.

“I-it feels so fucking g-good, Neil!” Kevin’s hips jolt as a perfect twist of Neil’s fingers is combined with a particularly hard suck from Andrew’s mouth and grabs Andrew’s head. “W-Woah babe, I don’t wanna come yet!” Kevin groans as Andrew slowly pulls off his cock with a soft pop, chest heaving as he tries to come down, thankful Neil isn’t abusing his prostate any longer. “Fuck… so good… mh,” Kevin is happy to wrap his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, kissing him back just as enthusiastically as Andrew kisses him, tasting himself.

“I think you’re stretched enough, Kev,” Neil tells him, biting his lip while watching Kevin and Andrew make out and his fingers glide in and out of Kevin easily.

“Fuck yes - fuck me, Neil,” Kevin demands, pulling from his kiss with Andrew.

“Hm…” Andrew hums, moving to climb onto their combined bed and lays alongside Kevin to watch, his head propped up on his hand, the other one palming his tenting sweatpants. He is glad he was able to pull back from his panic so quickly, his (not)boyfriends having made it so much easier since they started this thing. His therapy with Bee and the respect they afford him. That and the sight of a sweaty, naked Kevin squirming under Neil’s ministrations helps. He twitches in his sweatpants at the sounds Kevin makes and how sexy the two of them look together and presses down to relieve some pressure.

“Are you aware that neither of you is going to last long?” Andrew asks while dipping his hand into his sweatpants, taking his heavy cock in hand. He turns to see Neil squirming out of his boxers and his hazel eyes darken with desire. Maybe he’ll be comfortable enough next time to fuck Neil - or Kevin if they let him. Want him to. For now, he thinks watching them is more than satisfying.

“Aw…” Kevin whines at the thought, but he should have known that anyway. His first time with a girl, he didn’t last very long at all, either.

“Yeah,” Neil nods, hesitating to pull off his tank top and decides against it, instead he takes the condom in hand and rolls it onto his leaking cock. He isn’t huge like Andrew, which is extremely ridiculously large in his opinion, but more average sized like Kevin is. “But Nicky told me-” he stops when he hears Andrew’s annoyed sigh.

“Can we _not_ talk about my cousin while we’re fucking around?” Andrew says dryly, hand slowly pumping his cock, debating if he wants to expose himself.

“Sorry ‘Drew,” Neil says with a toothy smile and refocuses on Kevin, kneeling closer and spreading his thighs wider. “Ready Kev?” He asks while adding more lube to his cock and pressing the head against his entrance. His answer is Kevin wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer, both of them moaning as the head of his cock pushes inside him. “F-fuck, Kev you’re really tight. Oh fuck,” Neil is cursing and gasping as he sinks all of the way inside of Kevin, hands scrambling to grab onto his hips.

“Neil… Fuck that’s good…” Kevin moans long and loud, back arching off the bed, fists twisting the sheets and legs locked tight around his boyfriend. He lets out a whine as Neil bottoms out.

“Someone is submissive in bed,” Andrew comments, pulling his cock and balls out, the band of his sweatpants tucked underneath, finally comfortable again. This is an interesting change from the controlling prick Kevin is on the court.

“Yeah, he is,” Neil chokes, unable to move, trying to catch his breath. “Andrew, he feels so fucking good,” he tells him, his blue eyes almost sapphire from how dark they are.

“Neil, fuck me already,” Kevin whines again, rolling his hips impatiently, making both of them groan with need.

“Can’t, I’ll come,” Neil admits truthfully and takes deep breaths to relax.

“Squeeze the base of your cock,” Andrew tells him lowly, his own hand moving slowly over the length of his own cock, thumbing the slit and squeezing tight while watching Neil do as he’s told. “Better?”

Neil nods, hand tight around the base of his cock, hand pressing against Kevin’s balls. “Okay…” Neil gives an experimental roll of his hips, head fall back as he does so. “God, Kev, how’s it feel?” He grins when Kevin’s answer is a moan and rolling of his own hips. Finally, he lets go of his cock and grips Kevin’s hips, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in and fuck it’s good!

“Kev!” Neil cries out as he finds some form of a rhythm, gripping Kevin’s hips hard to keep his boyfriend from squirming too much and just pounds into him, Nicky’s instructions to find Kevin’s prostate with each thrust kept in mind and knows it is working when Kevin shouts or moans with each thrust inside.

“Fuck me, fuck me fuck - FUCK!” Kevin reaches down to grabs his cock and jerks himself off, back arching off the bed as he comes, painting his abdomen and chest with his come. He didn’t even have time to warn Neil, feeling Neil’s hips stutter against him before one final slam inside and he feels Neil’s cock pulse inside him while gasping his name and that just feels amazing too. “Fuck…”

“Fuck is right…” Neil gasps, panting heavily from exertion, muscles quivering and sweat making his tank top stick to his skin. They hear a soft moan and both of them look over to see Andrew’s eyes locked on them as he’s stroking himself to completion, coming all over his fist.

“Mh,” Andrew grunts softly, cock twitching from self-pleasuring and looks his (not)boyfriends over with the faintest hint of fatigue in his shoulders. “Just shy of four minutes,” he tells them.

“Why were you timing us?” Kevin groans, his legs falling from where they are wrapped around Neil and winces when he slowly pulls out. Suddenly a hot tongue is on his stomach, licking his come from his sweaty skin and gasps, then chuckles, clean hand threading through Neil’s curls.

“Cum slut,” Andrew says, ignoring Kevin’s question and reaches out to smear his own release on Kevin’s stomach, shaking his head when Neil grabs his wrist to clean his hand off before returning to cleaning Kevin’s stomach.

“Our slut,” Kevin corrects and pulls Neil up for a slow kiss, moaning at the taste of both his and Andrew’s come on Neil’s tongue. “That was really good baby boy…” He whispers.

“It was,” Neil whispers back before pulling away to kiss Andrew, waiting for him to tuck his softening cock back into his sweatpants. “Can I be next?” He asks while kissing across Andrew’s jaw and nipping his neck, making him shiver.

“Junkie,” is all Andrew says and rolls onto his back, flicking his fingers at Neil. “Washcloth.”

“Rude,” Neil pouts and then kisses Andrew’s hand and Kevin’s stomach before getting up. He pulls on his boxers and slips out of their room carefully and finds Nicky in the lounge, on his laptop with headphones on. He grins when Nicky blows him a kiss and slips into the bathroom and proceeds to wipe himself down with a towel. After he’s satisfied he moves to get a couple washcloths, soaks them in hot water and hurries back out, returning to his, Kevin’s and Andrew’s room.

Inside he finds Kevin on his side, leaning over Andrew while cupping his cheek and talking softly to him, making his heart clench. The soft look on Andrew’s face, an expression developed because of him getting more of the drugs out of his system - therapy helps too. The look in his eyes tells him he’s struggling to believe whatever Kevin is telling him and smiles when Andrew finally nods his head and is given a soft kiss from Kevin.

“Here you go!” Neil announces as he plops a cooling cloth onto Kevin’s stomach when he rolls over and places the second in Andrew’s hand. While they clean up, he finds sleep pants and steals one of Kevin’s t-shirts to wear, feeling good in the loose fitting material. He places sleep pants on Kevin’s lap and holds up a shirt to Andrew surprised when he hesitates to take it, but eventually does so.

“Again with the staring…” Andrew sighs while tugging on the shirt, both Neil and Kevin watching him.

“You’re beautiful though,” Kevin says easily while slipping into his sleep pants and accepts Neil into his arms when he climbs on top of him.

“Yeah!” Neil agrees, nuzzling into Kevin’s toned chest, still staring at Andrew.

“Junkies…” Andrew groans and flops onto his back again, closing his eyes and stills.

After several moments, Kevin and Neil simultaneously reach out and poke his face and shoulder. “We know you’re not asleep.”

“Stop being so extra.”

“Josten,” Andrew starts, cracking one eye open and finds Neil looking at him expectantly. “You are not a millennial and it sounds wrong when you try to be one.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Neil hisses and jabs Andrew’s shoulder again and buries his face in Kevin’s neck.

“Aw, you hurt baby boy’s feelings,” Kevin teases, petting Neil’s back.

Andrew rolls his eyes and closes them again. “Why you idiots call him that, I will never understand. He is not a baby or a boy.” He meets Neil’s stare when his blue eyes peek out.

“Why not?” Kevin counters.

“Reynolds and Nicky like to dress him up like a doll and they started that nickname, not my fault you all have this weird hive mind.”

“You get mean when you’re embarrassed,” Neil fires back and Kevin’s chest rumbles with a stifled laugh, that deepens when Andrew smacks the both of them with his pillow.

“See, mean!” Kevin laughs, trying to protect Neil from Andrew when he continues to attack.

“Mean and Rude!” Neil screeches as they are hit again and begins to roll, unfortunately taking Kevin with him to the floor and the wind is knocked out of him when he hits with Kevin on top of him. “Ow…”

“You okay baby boy?” Kevin asks, pushing himself up on his elbows. Neil wheezes.

“Just for that, you two can stay on the floor,” Andrew bites, looking down at them over the side of the bed. What he didn’t expect is for Kevin to reach up and pull him down too, landing sideways across Kevin’s back. “Idiots.”

“Your idiots,” Neil wheezes and laughs even though squished beneath his two muscular boyfriends.

“I didn’t sign up for this…”

“Liar,” Kevin and Neil echo each other.

Andrew huffs out a laugh and settles on top of Kevin’s back, squishing the both of them and does not move until the two of them promise to go for donuts in the morning. Life is pretty good, he supposes.


	2. These Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Dan spoil their best friend. Neil is overwhelmed by how different it is with two people who are focused intently on making his first time with them beyond good, thinking it'd be similar to having sex with Andrew and Kevin. He is so wrong in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully believe that Neil is attracted to some women, especially Dan the WOman! You can't possibly tell me that Matt and Dan wouldn't wanna spoil their precious baby boy?
> 
> ENJOY THE HETERO!
> 
> Thanks to my darling wifey for editing! I love yo face!
> 
> -> https://givemeexy-or-givemedeath.tumblr.com/

“Ooh... Matt… a little higher- oh that feels good…” Neil moans softly into the blanket he's lying naked on, squirming under the pressure of Matt's large hands and warm touch.  
  
“Ditto, baby…” Dan agrees, equally naked and laying next to Neil, with a shirtless, boxer-clad Matt knelt between them and rubbing massage oil into their backs. This is amazing.  
  
“Heh, glad to make my hunnies happy,” Matt murmurs, paying careful attention to each of his partners. His eyes trail over the difference between the soft curves of his beautiful girlfriend, and the slightly sharper lines of his… ‘boyfriend’? He supposes it doesn’t matter what the title is, as Neil is officially with Kevin and Andrew, both of them not minding Neil’s desire to explore his sexuality freely with his friends.  
  
“Very happy… mh… but…” Dan chuckles and then moans when Matt presses and massages a knot in her lower back with his thumb. “Fuck… this always gets me hot, Matthew…”  
  
“Hot?” Neil questions, a little too drunk on endorphins to be able to think. He had never received a massage until Matt and Dan, glad that Dan had suggested it after a particularly grueling practice once and has been addicted to it since. This would be the first time Matt has given both him and Dan a massage, simultaneously, while they are  _naked_. Neil is just happy that he feels so at ease with all of his flaws on display and neither of them make a fuss over it anymore.  
  
“My hands are magical and make Dan horny,” Matt laughs at Dan’s hum of agreement. “Sometimes if I’m in the mood and she’s not, I’ll butter her up with a massage.”  
  
“I can see why…” Neil sighs in relief when a knot of his own is worked loose. “I’m already half hard from you touching me.”  
  
Matt goes still, his dark skin flushing red. Dan opens her eyes and looks at Neil and then Matt.  
  
“Did you want to have sex with us?” Dan asks when she realizes Matt couldn’t find words. They had discussed it a few times, once with Neil included but had decided to wait until it felt right.  
  
“Yes,” Neil hums while rolling onto his side, holding his head up with his propped up hand. He smiles when Dan mirrors him, his hooded blue eyes slowly sweeping over her dark mocha skin stretched over taut muscles and soft curves. He finds Dan to be beautiful and wants to explore her body, intrigued by this thought because he isn’t sexually attracted to either Allison or Renee. He recognizes _their_ beauty, but with _Dan_ … it is somehow different.  
  
“May I touch you?” Neil asks softly, meeting her brown eyes, smiling wider at her brief look of surprise and leans in when she nods. They’ve kissed before, but it is usually soft, chaste pecks or heated makeout sessions. Not usually this soft and explorative, with his scarred hand gliding up her side and cupping her breast. He likes it, he decides and judging by the touch of her own calloused hand touching with feather-light pressure to his chest, she likes it too.  
  
“Fuck… you two are - ngh…” Matt squirms while watching his girlfriend and best friend slowly make out, completely naked. He palms his growing bulge, feeling as if he might explode.  
  
“You have this weird fetish for watching me fuck another guy,” Dan laughs pulling from her kiss with Neil. “I don- oh babe - Neil…” Dan can’t help but moan as Neil worships her neck and rolling her nipple between his fingers.  
  
“No,” Matt whimpers. “I have a fetish for watching _Neil_ with you…” Now he _has_ to get off of the bed, stepping out of his boxers and wrapping his right hand around his leaking cock. “This is so hot.”  
  
Neil chuckles at that, nibbling on Dan’s ear and glides his hand over his stomach and reaches between her thighs to find her wet pussy. “Can I eat you out? I wanted-”  
  
“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Dan moans softly when Neil’s fingers find her clit, her hand sinking into Neil’s curls and pulls him in for another kiss. “Mh…” Their tongues curl together far more fervently.  
  
“Talk to me,” Neil whispers and pushes Dan on her back while kissing his way down her neck. He takes his time to lick her skin and nuzzle her breasts despite the subtle tugging of his curls. This would be his first time with Dan and his first time with a woman. He wants to enjoy her.  
  
“Yo-you know I will,” Dan hums, arching into the gentle bite on her vee. “But… ooo… Neil…” Dan’s eyes flutter closed when two fingers slide into her pussy, Neil’s thumb rubbing soft circles on her clit to distract her from the hickey being sucked into her hip.  
  
“Hm?” Neil looks up from where he is settling in between Dan’s parted thighs, briefly amused at the fact his face usually ends up between Kevin’s thighs as well. The greedy bastard. “But…?”  
  
Matt answers when Dan simply moans in response; “If she’s your first, why do you seem to know what you are doing?” His girlfriend clearly enjoying what Neil is doing to her with his hands. The newness of a brand new partner must be exciting for both of them… he’s a little bit jealous, actually, but he doesn’t want to take this experience from either of them.  
  
Neil turns and smiles at Matt, noting the way his dark skin is highlighted with red on his face. “Nicky made sure I could take care of my male partners and Ally told me how to take care of my female partners,” he looks to Dan, realizing what he said. “Well… _partner_ , I’m not attracted sexually to either Ally or Renee…” His eyes glint when Dan opens hers to look at him. “Dan seems to be special.”  
  
“Heh- oh-” Dan wants to respond, really she does, but both her clit and her g-spot are being massaged and “-that feels fucking good. Remind me to b-buy Ally - ah! Dinner! Neil!” Dan’s hips buck when Neil’s mouth replaces his thumb on her clit, sucking and tonguing it. “H-How- fuck! N-Neil - t-that’s-” Dan stops trying to speak, fisting Neil’s curls in one hand, pressing two of her fingers into her mouth with the other.  
  
“I can’t even please Dan like that…” Matt mumbles, but he doesn’t feel too put out, knowing he can please her in other ways. Like with his cock - it drives her wild when he fucks her. “Baby boy…” Matt tilts his head, taking in the scene before him and realizes Neil isn’t even touching himself while eating Dan out, focusing _only_ on her - something about that reminds him why he adores Neil. Neil is kneeling between her powerful thighs with his perfect bubble butt in the air ( _fuck_ , it really is perfect…), fingering her pussy and stretching to reach her breasts to play with her nipples while sucking her clit.  
  
“Yeah?” Neil asks quickly before diving back into Dan’s pussy, finding he likes the taste. It's different than his boyfriends’ cum and it's a lot wetter too. He _especially_ enjoys the sounds Dan is making, the soft pleas and the pulling of his hair...  
  
“Let me take care of you?” Matt tentatively glides his hand across Neil’s lower back and gently squeezes his ass. His cock drools more precum, thinking about being inside of him.  
  
Matt grins at the familiar moan it draws from Neil, glad that he is enjoying himself. They have grinded on each other, made out while mostly dressed and explored mainly over their clothes, but more recently - since Neil confided that he and his boyfriends had progressed their sex lives - they have been getting more and more unclothed around each other when messing around. There have been more carefully placed touches, but today is the first time they have all been completely bare and of course in true Fox Fashion™, have jumped head first into everything.  
  
It is extremely hot and no one seems to mind.  
  
“Wha-what do you want to do, N-Neil?” Dan asks between gasping moans, her thighs trembling with her mini orgasms, feeling her first big orgasm building fast. She really needs to thank Allison for teaching Neil how to properly eat pussy. Just… “Fuck!”  
  
“Whatever you want baby boy,” Matt assures him while massaging Neil’s ass and continues to slowly stroke himself. If he wanted he could probably come in a few good strokes watching Dan fall apart beneath Neil.  
  
“Hmmm,” Neil’s voice is muffled without complaint by Dan’s pussy, half debating on what to ask for and refocusing on getting Dan off first, at least once, with Allison’s instructions. _You want a girl to fuck you? Learn how to eat her pussy good and she’ll give you anything._  
  
“W-We’re good wi- OH! A-Ah! Baby!” Dan’s hips rocking with Neil’s fingers thrusting and massaging her g-spot, her clit tormented perfectly through her orgasm and expects Neil to stop, but he sucks her clit harder and fingers her faster. “Neil! Neil! Neil! Baby! Fuck! Neil!” Dan moans and cries out, breathing hard as a second orgasm quickly washes over her and then a third all while she pulls hard on Neil’s curls, back in a full arch.  
  
“ _Damn_ ,” Matt grins when Neil pulls back from Dan, both of them watching her body lay trembling on the bed. “Are you really that good with your mouth?” He stares at Neil when he looks up and swallows hard, Neil looks good with flushed cheeks, messy hair and Dan’s juices on his smirking mouth.  
  
“He is~...” Dan pants, laughing and wiping her forehead. Her entire body still quivering, endorphins rushing through her, it was just so good.  
  
Neil grins and reaches his hand out to Matt, wet with Dan’s juices, blushing when Matt takes his fingers in his mouth, cleaning them. “Matt…” Neil murmurs, eyes locked with Matt’s as he does this and before he knows it, Matt is kissing him, pushing him on his back where he was beside Dan on the small dorm regulation bed. Neil moans into Matt’s mouth, arms wrapped around his neck, petting his hair and shoulders. When Matt slots between his muscular thighs, huge cock pressing against his leg, he moans, flustered.  
  
“What do you want baby?” Dan asks when Matt pulls away to kiss along Neil’s throat, back on her side and running a hand through Neil’s curls.  
  
Neil writhes under Matt’s massive body, it feels as if he’s being touched everywhere all at once and he _loves_ it. “I want Matt to fuck me…” he whines, arching against the enormous backliner when he suddenly bites down.  
  
Dan smiles. “He’s pretty big, so he might hurt you, are you sure?”  
  
Neil lolls his head to look at Dan, eyes glittering. His eyes dart over at Matt when he pulls back to look at him as well, pouting that he isn’t kissing his skin anymore. “I stretch every chance I get, I fucked Kev and he _loved_ it, so he keeps being a greedy bastard and will sweet talk me or Andrew into topping him because he loves bottoming so much.” His nose wrinkles in annoyance at this statement and partially because of Dan and Matt’s laughter.  
  
Matt turns Neil’s head back to kiss him again as he kneels between his thighs, hands touching everywhere they can reach. “So…” Matt hums against Neil’s lips and after a gentle nip, he pulls back, teasing Neil’s nipples and squeezing his hips and thighs with his huge hands. “Are you sure yo-”  
  
“ _Fuck_. **_Yes_**.” Neil answers, nodding rapidly. “I wanna know how good it is,” he admits, flushed.  
  
“For me, it’s weird,” Dan offers, tracing her fingertips over Neil’s skin. “But… I’m starting to realize you’re a kinky little shit, for a guy who claimed to ‘not swing’ when he first got here.” She smiles playfully. “But look at you now… everyone here adores you and you have _two_ boyfriends and-”  
  
“And us,” Matt adds, delightedly and sits back on his haunches to reach back to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. When he looks back, Dan is kissing Neil’s neck and stroking his cock. “Do you want to ride him, Dan? While I stretch him?”  
  
Dan’s eyes widen at the idea, her mocha skin hiding her blush pretty well. “I- Neil? Would you want that?” She asks softly, her pussy tingles in anticipation  
  
Surprised, Neil blinks once, twice and then nods, smiling. “Yeah - I, but Matt, is that okay?” Isn't there something about another man accidentally get someone's girlfriend knocked up,  _something like that_?  
  
Matt laughs and rips open the condom he grabbed. “I suggested it, if it were anyone else, it’d be a problem. But you’re our baby boy,” his eyes sparkle. “It’s kinda hot.”

Neil laughs at that, quickly turning into a moan when Dan rolls his balls, feeling Matt’s large hands roll the condom onto his length. His legs are being positioned by Matt and Dan, the two of them are always taking care of him, just one more thing he adores about them. So, with a pillow put under his hips and Dan straddling him, he holds onto her waist, smiling up at her excitedly.  
  
“Ohhh….” It’s Neil’s turn to moan, arching his back as Dan sinks onto his cock easily. It is much different than being inside of Kevin, slicker and warmer, tighter in different ways.  “Dan… shit! That - that - mh!” Dan covers his mouth with her own, the two of them begin making out while she slowly begins to ride him.  
  
“Don’t go easy on him, baby,” Matt grins when they moan at his suggestion, slicking the fingers on his right hand. “Show him how good your pussy is.” He has to bite his lip while sinking the first finger inside of Neil’s ass, left hand pressing against Dan’s ass so he can watch Neil’s wrapped cock slide in and out of Dan’s pussy.  
  
“ _Damn_ baby boy,” Matt says in awe when a second finger slides in with ease. “You’ve really been stretching yourself, huh?” He chuckles when Neil merely whimpers, trembling hands stroking up and down Dan’s ripped back.  
  
Watching Dan ride their best friend - (boyfriend?) hard and steady is making his own cock ache almost painfully. Matt’s mouth dries out at the whimpering noises Neil makes, muffled into Dan’s neck as he gives up on stroking her back, just holding on tight. He realizes that Dan is murmuring compliments and praises to Neil while she rides him and rolls Neil’s balls in his left hand while he wiggles a third finger inside of him.  
  
“D-Dan! Matt- I’m- I’m so close!” Neil cries out against Dan’s sweaty skin, panting and whining from all of the amazing touches. This is so different than it is with Kevin and Andrew. They’re focusing so much on him and it feels like hands are everywhere again. So warm and there is just so, so much pleasure.  
  
“Then come for us, baby,” Dan orders softly, petting Neil’s face and hair, shifting on top of him to make Neil’s cock hit her g-spot just right. “Oh! Come on baby! Come, come!”  
  
As much as Neil is trying to hold off his orgasm, Dan’s pussy quaking with an orgasm around his cock and then Matt curls his fingers while spreading them against his prostate and he just - “Dan!” Neil shouts into her shoulder, digging his fingers into her skin. His body writhes with pleasure while the condom he’s wearing fills with his release. His orgasm goes on and _on_ until he’s boneless beneath Dan and Matt’s fingers carefully avoiding his prostate while he continues to stretch him.  
  
“How was that baby boy?” Matt asks, dropping kisses on the insides of Neil’s still trembling thighs, scissoring his three fingers slowly. He hears something come from the redhead that is unintelligible.  
  
“What was that?” Dan asks, pulling back slightly, only for Neil to nuzzle her breasts, making her laugh lightly until she coaxes Neil to look at her.  
  
Neil blushes. “I didn’t want to come yet…” Matt’s fingers still feel good though, glad that he’s not over stimulating him. “I _really_ wanted Matt to fuck me.” He buries his face between Dan’s breasts again when they both giggle at this.  
  
“Come on baby boy,” Matt scoffs and nips the inside of Neil’s thigh. “What do you take us for?” He smiles at Neil when he can see his face, Dan having climbed off to lay next to him.  
  
“You’re allowed to have more than one orgasm during sex,” Dan insists, carefully removing Neil’s used condom, tying it off and tossing it. “You’re getting spoiled if you’re with us.” She has to kiss Neil’s face when he blushes and smiles shyly. “What happened to my brave vice-captain who knows how to go down? Huh?”  
  
“N-nothing! I’m just... ‘Drew and Kev are… well, it’s a little complicated...” Neil trails off, not wanting to get into his boyfriends’ personal lives with Dan and Matt. Not with _this_ information. “When we fuck around it's not anything like this.”  
  
“It’s fine baby, sex is different with each different partner.” Matt pulls his fingers out of Neil and begins to kiss his way up Neil’s body. He gives the tip of Neils spent cock a feather-light kiss and a kitten lick, grinning when Neil gasps before moving on. He’s kissed and licked each of Neil’s scars by the time he gets to his mouth, intruding in on the kiss Dan is giving him, grinning when he feel’s Neil’s cock twitch against him, already hardening again.  
  
To ensure that Neil wouldn’t be over stimulated, they spend a few minutes kissing and touching Neil, praising him adoringly. When Matt is situating himself between Neil’s legs again, the redhead looks nervous, flushed.  
  
“You’re okay, baby boy, Matty’s gonna take good care of you,” Dan coos. She presses her toned body along Neil’s side and draws him against her while running a hand over his chest. She soothes him with a slow, gentle kiss while Matt massages his thighs.  
  
“Ready?” Matt asks softly when they part and grins at Neil’s slow nod. “Just breathe,” he coaches, pressing the head of his slick, wrapped cock against Neil’s hole and pushes in slowly. Both Neil and Matt moan quietly, panting by the time he’s halfway in and Neil reaches out to grab _something_ , so Matt gives him his hand, smiling as he grips back as tightly as Neil does.  
  
“Fuck, Matt,” Neil cries out softly, back arching as Matt inches himself deeper into his ass. “Dan - shit - you were right, he’s _huge_.”  
  
Matt can’t help it when his cheeks flush, grinning. “You’re so sweet, baby boy.” Matt laces their fingers and massages Neil’s thigh with the other, pulsing his hips lightly, watching in awe as Neil moans and cries out.  
  
“Need a break baby?” Dan asks softly, petting both Neil’s curls and his hard torso, kissing along his shoulder and neck.  
  
Neil shakes his head and then nods, panting as he drops his head back onto the bed, smiling when Matt leans over to kiss his fingers, while carefully keeping his hips still. His blue eyes flick between Dan and Matt, once again amazed how good they are to him, wanting more. He’s sweating, from the stretch of Matt inside him he realizes, Kevin had been… impatient when Neil took him, but he is also a lot smaller than Matt… _Thank god_ he had been stretching himself before this, he realizes.  
  
“Okay,” Neil breathes, back arching off of the bed when Matt sinks himself in deeper, crying out - though he is uncertain if it is from pain or pleasure. How is he even going to handle him fucking him if this is already so intense? Neil gets wrapped up in his questions that he is hardly aware of Matt’s hips pressed against his ass, his broad chest heaving heavily. Neil is in a daze, his skin kissed by a very attentive Dan and eyes met with Matt’s, suddenly feeling very full and loved and just… he can almost imagine why his-  
  
“How does you feel?” Dan asks, reaching down to stroke Neil’s leaking cock, helping him relax.  
  
“Full,” Neil giggles with Matt and Dan, only for his breath to be punched out of him when Matt shifts inside of him. “Fuck… oh! Matt!” His eyes roll into the back of his head when Matt begins to grind against him, not yet fucking him but his cock was almost hitting his prostate.

“Relax,” Matt orders gently, leaning down again to kiss Neil’s hand, one knuckle at a time. His other hand grips Neil’s hip as he finds the right angle and grins when Neil yells out the moment his prostate is struck. “That’s it-” Matt chokes, pulling out an inch and thrusting back inside of Neil, doing it over and over.  
  
“That’s it N-Neil!” Matt pulls out a little further and thrusts in a little harder, his brown eyes glazed over while watching Dan pet and soothe Neil, who is very clearly losing his mind.  
  
“F-fuck!” Neil cries out, fully understanding what has Kevin pleading to bottom every time when Matt is gliding in and out of him with every stroke, hitting his prostate brutally. Neil wants to do this all the time, wanting Matt - Andrew - Kev- someone to fuck him like this until his vision blurs and his voice grows scratchy from calling his partners’ names.  
  
Neil’s obvious enjoyment now that he’s used to having Matt inside of him has Dan grinding against the hand Matt has on Neil’s hip, moaning between lustful words of encouragement. Her eyes flick down to Neil’s leaking cock in her hand and then Matt’s blissed-out expression, loving every second of this. She grins when Neil reaches up with his free hand to thread his fingers into her short hair and kisses him with everything she has.  
  
Neil is sobbing from pleasure, body sweaty and trembling with a steadily approaching second orgasm. Dan kisses him and fists his cock while Matt impales him with his own, Neil can only hold on for the ride, gripping Matt’s hand and Dan’s hair. Above him he hears Matt grunt and feels his hips stutter while his cock thickens inside of him, ' _impossible_ ,' he thinks and screams into Dan’s mouth, coming for the second time.  
  
“Neil!” Matt cries out, unable to control himself from pounding into Neil throughout his orgasm, Neil’s hole clenching around him when he comes, makes it last forever and it’s perfect. He catches himself on his elbow when he can barely hold himself up anymore, still holding Neil’s hand and shakily runs the hand Dan stopped grinding against along Dan's hip, steadying himself while panting. “Well, fuck…” He smiles at Neil and Dan kissing leisurely.  
  
“We just did…” Neil mumbles against Dan’s mouth, head falling back against the bed, curls plastered to his forehead with sweat. He can’t help but smile at Matt and Dan’s chuckling and when he joins in, he inhales sharply at the way Matt’s softening cock shifts inside him.  
  
“You’re going to be feeling that tomorrow then…” Dan smiles when Neil hums in understanding while laying her head on Neils sweaty shoulder dragging her fingers through Neil’s cum on his stomach.  
  
“What is it with you and cum?” Matt fake complains, slowly pulling out of Neil, patting his thigh when Neil lets out a long breath and goes limp on the bed. He removes and ties off his condom before tossing it and then realizes he’s being stared at.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?” Neil pouts, finally registering what Matt had meant and what Dan is doing with said bodily fluid.  
  
Matt’s eyes bulge, thinking he offended Neil. “Nothing! I-”  
  
Dan bursts out laughing and sticks her tongue out at Matt. “See, it’s not that uncommon!”  
  
Matt rolls his eyes thinking ‘ _of course Neil would have a similar fascination with cum to Dan_ ’ and grabs the hypoallergenic wipes he keeps in the top drawer of his dresser to help his partners clean up. “What do Andrew and Kevin think about that?” He’s genuinely curious.  
  
Neil hums pleasantly at the exhaustion he feels throughout his body, different from practicing hard and much more relaxing. “They call me a ‘cum slut’,” he tells them easily, grinning at Dan’s continued laughter, snuggling into the hug she gives him.

Matt stares horrified at them, hand trapped between Dan and Neil while trying to finish cleaning them up. “They called you a ' _slut_ '? That’s awful! If someone called Dan that or Allison or you to your face in-”

Neil looks up at Matt with such intense eyes that the backliner stops talking and smiles at him, catching his hand to kiss his knuckles. “They don’t mean anything hurtful by it- and it’s the _truth_ ,” this time Neil does blush at the puppy dog look on his best friend’s face. “Matty, its okay, if anyone does hurt my feelings, I can beat them up myself - or I’ll let you know and you can do it for me, I know how much you love to hit people for me.”

Matt pouts at this. “I don’t _love_ to hit people, I just don’t like it when people shame someone for doing what they want or who they are.”

“Matthew,” Dan beams, falling a little further in love with him and pulls Neil with her while moving until her bare back is against the wall. “We know you love Neil and are a feminist and have the biggest heart in the entire world, but it’s okay.” She smiles, patting the little bit of space on the bed free for Matt to lay down, glad when he does and kisses him.

“You two are weird,” Matt sighs, wrapping his arms around both Dan and Neil, kissing both of them over and over interchangeably. “You enjoyed yourself though, right?” He is happy to be laying with his girlfriend and their best friend snuggled between them, bare as the day they were born, comfortable with each other.

Neil nods happily without even having to think about it, his heart full. “Absolutely,” he breathes and sighs content to have his face kissed lovingly and without hesitation despite his scars. “Let’s do this again sometime.” His suggestion is answered with gleeful ‘yeses’ and more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, no mean nasty comments because Neil was with a woman and such. Keep it to yourself.
> 
> ((If anyone says this is 'unrealistic' clearly my sex life is just that awesome. You're welcome.))
> 
> Anywho! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Nicky is up next ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are sooo appreciated! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is a submissive bottom and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Neil is a little shit who is definitely a switch and Andrew is a voyeur.
> 
> And I am certain, from experience, that Andrew would start being a little more expressive the longer he is off the drugs. LBRH. 
> 
> Okay. I'm done being a dick. <3
> 
> ~Thank you for Reading, Kudos and Comments are delightfully appreciated.
> 
> Also, I have a few more firsts to write. Who should be next? Hm?


End file.
